The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we went back to the old film lot to compete in a homage to Season 2's Acting challenge where I decided to surprise the campers with two new players, Noah and Samey..." Jo: "You made us walk all the way down from the hill, I wouldn't say that was much of a surprise!" Chris: "Don't interrupt me again! Anyway, after a mysterious beating, Max became the second player to be pulled from the game for medical reasons..." Heather: "Mysterious? Ha! I wouldn't be surprised if we found out you did it!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Chris: "It wasn't me!! Someone else did it, or two people, I don't know, after several of the Vultures chocked under pressure..." Gwen: "Chocked under pressure? We didn't even get up to bat, so to speak!" Chris: "Enough, or I'll throw all of you overboard!" Noah: "As opposed to listening to your voice? (Singing) "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, what do we do we swim, swim..." Chris: "Alright that's it! Chef!" Chef walked out of the steering room and tied up each of the players. Chris: "With that out of the way, at the bonfire ceremony..." Scarlett: "You mean the Gilded Chris Award Ceremony." Chris: (annoyed) "Yes, of course, after that, the Vultures voted out Shawn, and I decided to make Alejandro, Jasmine and Lightning switch teams right before we ended up here, where are we headed out to? Find out right now, here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- Chris: "Okay, now you can talk." Noah: "I'd rather you threw me overboard." Afterwards, there was a moment of silence. Samey: "So, how does everyone feel about us being here together?" Jasmine: "Confined and nerve-wracking." Mike began to whistles to the tune of "In the Hall of the Mountain King" which confuses some of the contestants. Zoey: "What are you doing Mike?" Mike: "I'm whistling this tune I know from when I was a child." As Mike continued to whistle, Duncan eyed him like a hawk. Duncan: "I remember that tune! I heard it the first day I was at juvie, and it was coming from this guy named Mal who everyone feared. Mike looks a lot like him, is he..." Samey: "So how long has everyone been in the game?" Gwen: "As of now, 30 long, miserable days." Noah: "So then why did you return?" Gwen: "A million bucks, what's your excuse?" Noah: "Point taken." -- A while later, the Boat of Losers arrived at their destination. Chris: "Okay campers, we've arrived at Phaketiew Island!" Heather: "And this is good because..." Chris: "Fine, I was going to untie you all and do another challenge, but since I've been so respected, I'll just let Chef handle you!" Chef quickly untied each player before tossing them down several holes in the ground. Lightning: "Where is everyone?" Scott: "They're all in another part of the underground." Dawn: "Yes, but we will find them, eventually," Scott: (confessional) "Maybe I should play along for now... Don't want her to know about my plan like last time." Chris: (voice) "Your challenge is to escape the pits and find the exit. And make sure this time!!! Full team who escapes wins! Losing team votes someone out!!!" (giggles) "Have a nice time and avoid any dangers!!!" In another part of the hole, Gwen and Courtney got up, and as Courtney glares at the hole, Gwen is nervous and scared like hell. Courtney: "Chris!!! If I escape this hellhole and win this season, I'm seeing you at court!!!" Gwen: (scared) "I hate being underground.... I hate being underground.... I hate being underground...." Courtney looks at Gwen and feels sorry for her. Courtney: (confessional) "I can't leave Gwen like this... even if he did kiss and stole Duncan. Besides I need an ally if I'm going to win this challenge." Courtney: (helps Gwen up) "Come on Gwen, let's find the others and get out of those caves." Meanwhile, with Brick, Duncan and Mike (who's back to normal, for now) got up. Mike: (rubs his head) "What happened? Where are we?" Brick: "We're in a new island called Paketew Island Mike." Duncan: (rubs his back) "Great. Those damn rocks broke my fall. McLean is a dead man when I get him!" Brick: "Hold it soldier, we need to stick together to win the challenge! First we need to find our teammates and escape the caves!" Mike: "Good idea. If only I can summon Manitoba Smith. He could get us out of here easily." Brick: "Well Mike. We'll be lucky if we find a flora hat but now it's time to man up and face danger!" Mike: (confessional) "Yeah.... Yeah! Brick's right!!! Personalities or not, I can do this! I can do this!!!" Duncan: "Yeah, if you can face the dark places." Brick: (nervously) "D-D-Dark...." (gulps, then gets serious) "Well, onward men!" Then Brick, Mike and Duncan march to the caverns, as they to the glowing slugs' room. Mike: "Wow, it is bright." Duncan: (chuckles) "Gwen would love to rock in a place like this..." Mike: (smiles) "Yeah, so does Zoey, right?" -- Over at another part of the underground, DJ, Heather and Noah are walking along a quiet path. Noah: "So tell me, are these newbies a challenge or are they expendable?" DJ: "Most of them are great, although Lightning has it out for me" Noah: "Not surprised, he seems to be a arrogant son of a gun who cares about nothing but winning." DJ: (Confessional) "Sums up Lightning in a nutshell." Noah: "Either way, now that he's on our team the best thing for us to do is to use him until he's no longer useful, which will probably last about two more episodes." Heather: "Fine, I'm okay with that." Heather: (Confessional) "With Alejandro on the other team, I'm at the mercy of all these heroes, so my best chance would be to stay low." Noah: (Confessional) "I guess now that I'm back, I should start playing the game. Right now, I'm just leading Heather into a false sense of security until I can vote her off. I’m not only leading the horse to the water, but I’m going to make the horse drink the water." -- Over at another part of the underground, the Jasmine, Jo, Samey, Scarlett, Zoey and Alejandro walked along the dark road. Samey: "Does anyone have a flashlight?" Alejandro: "No, however you have nothing to worry about as long as I'm around." Jasmine and Samey giggled as Jo blushed and Zoey and Scarlett rolled their eyes. Scarlett: (Confessional) "I'm an aromantic asexual. I'm immune to Alejandro's so called charm." Samey: "It's a little chilly down here." Alejandro took off his shirt and gave it to Samey. Alejandro: "I wouldn't want an adorable little peach like yourself to catch a cold." Alejandro: (Confessional) "Since most of the females from the Vultures were already hooked to somebody else, it's time for me to seduce the singles on the Hamsters. These girls won't have a clue what hit them!" Zoey: (Confessional) "Alejandro's going to realize soon that he's not playing with the amateurs anymore, he's playing with the big leagues!"